Bunny Love
by EarthFaerie7
Summary: Lars finds a cute little bunny before a group of new girls move to Ocean Shores. Neopets, fluff, & darkness. Strange combo, I know. Read & Review! PLEASE!
1. FLUFFY STUFF WARNING!

Chapter 1: WARNING  
  
There are going to be some cute, warm, fuzzy moments in this fanfic (and a few will contain Lars). If at any time you feel nauseous, it is recommended to continue reading later. I apoligize if I'm beginnning to sound like a textbook. My friends & I will appear in Chapter 3. Please enjoy this fanfic & have a nice day.  
  
EarthFaerie7 


	2. The Bunny

Chapter 2: The Bunny  
  
In was close to 5:00pm in Ocean Shores, California. Lars was out in the middle of the woods, deep in thought. No one at school liked him very much. The older kids put jell-o in his locker & always humiliate him in front of everyone. Tears weren't an option. Now or ever. But his mom said that crying will make everything all better, he couldn't cry because it would give everyone another reason to make fun of him.  
  
He eventually got to the river. Looking up, he saw something strange.  
  
A small white bunny sitting on a rock in the middle of the river. It looked half-starved & half-frozen.  
  
Now, Lars may seen mean & in a way evil, but when it comes to animals (especially small ones), he is 0% hate.  
  
Without thinking, he threw his backpack to the side & ran out into the river like an idiot. He tripped on a rock & was sent face first into the icy river.  
  
He got up, silently fuming with anger, but the bunny changed all that.  
  
(I use "bunny" all the time because...uh...forget it. You'll all understand eventually. -.-')  
  
Taking it off the rock, he waded back across the river & set it in his backpack.  
  
Lars (thinking): I hope it won't freeze. Or suffocate. Poor thing.  
  
When Lars got home, he knew he was late for dinner. He was still soaked, so his parents would demand answers. Maybe if he ran in the house & to his room, they wouldn't notice.  
  
Lars opened the door & ran up to his room. But only a few steps away from the door...  
  
Sandy (Mom): Lars...  
  
Lars: Busted.  
  
He turned around & saw his mother right behind him. She herded him into his room.  
  
Sandy: Would you like to explain what you are doing home so late? I told you to be home an hour ago.  
  
Lars: Sorry, mom.  
  
Sandy: -.-' *sigh* You brought home another animal, didn't you?  
  
Lars: Why would you think that? *tries looking innocent*  
  
Sandy: *points to backpack, which is hopping towards the wall*  
  
Lars: *picks up backpack before laughing nervously*  
  
Sandy: Lars, we've told you & Maurice time & time again, no pets. Not since Maurice's puppy.  
  
Twister: *opens door* ENOUGH WITH THE PUPPY ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaves*  
  
Lars & Sandy: *stare at door in shock*  
  
Lars: I know you said that me or Twister can't have any pets, but I'm not him. When I saw it, I couldn't just leave it there.  
  
Sandy: Show me.  
  
Lars: *takes bunny out of backpack*  
  
Sandy: Awwww....  
  
Bunny: *looks around sleepily*  
  
Lars: Can I keep her?  
  
Sandy: Lars...  
  
Lars: Please. I promise with God as my witness that I'll take care of it.  
  
Sandy: I'll give you a week. If you can take care of her for that long, she's yours.  
  
Lars: Thanks, mama.  
  
Sandy: Right now, lets just get downstairs & feed the poor thing.  
  
Lars: Right.  
  
Sandy: You better figure out a name for it before Maurice sees it.  
  
Lars: I already have one in mind.  
  
Sandy: What?  
  
Lars: I was thinking we could name it Taelia.  
  
Sandy: That's a nice name.  
  
Lars smiled before looking down at the small rabbit in his hands. It looked up at him with a small look of confusion. He couldn't help but to laugh. That was how it all started.  
  
Well? What do you think? Send some reveiws please. I am a big fan of Lars, so no insults to him please. Thank you. 


	3. The New Girls

Chapter 3: The New Girls  
  
The next morning, two new girls moved to Ocean Shores. They were next-door neighbors to eachother & next door to Sammy's house.  
  
The first one had icy blue eyes, long, blonde hair, & sharp nails. She owned a black dog (Lupe) named Ice Fox, & a black cat (Angelpuss) named Shadow. She wasn't extremely hyper, but at times, she can act sort of silly.  
  
The second girl (me) was the quiet one. She loved bunnies, as you could tell by her clothes (except for her black spiked collar with a skull charn to match her dog's), shoes, even backpack. She always had a book with her. Well, almost always. She had an official "Survivor Cybunny" Utility Belt which cost her the same as 27 "Survivor Cybunny" comics ($2.16). She had curly brown hair, hazel-green eyes, & sharp nails. Her pet was a creepy grey dog with an eye color of all black with green pupils. A very strange looking dog. She was the wierdest, but she was nice.  
  
Otto, Reggie, Twister, Sam, Lars, Pi, & Sputz had seen them moving into their houses. The first one seemed normal. Some boxes, a dog bed, her bed, her mom's bed. That kind of stuff.  
  
But the second one...  
  
A bookcase in the shape of a coffin was moved into her house. Also, her patio furniture was nothing short of terrifying. Although your house and stuff like that reflect your inner self, Lars though this girl was just misunderstood. An outsider. Like him.  
  
Otto was the first to decide to try & be friends with the new kids, but Reggie, Twister, & Sam thought it wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Long story short: He was only able to get to be friends with the first one.  
  
The second girl just sat silently on her porch, writing in a blood red notebook with Chinese symbols on it. Otto tried talking to her, but her dog started growling & she hissed at him. She obviously hated him for some reason.  
  
Lars just fell back on the lawn (thankfully it wasn't Mr. Stimpleton's. He would have thrown a fit. As if he didn't throw a fit every 4 minutes.) He wasn't going to try to be friends with her today. He knew what it was like being in a new town. You didn't really want people crowding you. Especially when you're still unpacking. It was Thursday. School would begin again in 4 days. She would probably go to his school, but that was a definate maybe. He wasn't sure of anything for the moment. He just didn't know. 


End file.
